Light Up The Night For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Luminous plans a very romantic night for Mags, the inventor he's head over heels for. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Speedlight.**

* * *

 **Light Up The Night For You**

Luminous was deep in thought as he walked down the halls of the Academy. It was the anniversary of him and Mags officially becoming a couple and he wanted to plan a special date for her. But so far, he was really drawing a blank. As he was walking, he found Rachel coming softly out of a room and tip toeing away before she began walking normally, glancing around and spotting him. Smiling, she placed a finger to her mouth in a 'shh' motion and he nodded, tip toeing past the room too that he recognized to be belonging to Rachel's two children. He soon caught up to her. "Are they taking a nap?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded. "Took me a little while to get them to settle down," she said softly with a smile as they walked together to the Game Room. "What are you up to?"

"Trying to plan a romantic evening for Mags," he responded. "But I've got nothing so far."

Rachel smiled. "How about you have dinner delivered to one of your rooms and you two can eat dinner and watch a favorite movie?" She suggested. "And maybe grab some cuddle time?"

Luminous blushed at that last one. "She…uh…she does like cuddles," he said softly, making the Tech Portal Master smile.

"I know the feeling," she said. "Magna Charge is a major cuddle monster."

Now the former Light villain didn't feel so embarrassed about that. "Um, Rachel, can I ask for your honest opinion?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course," she said.

"What do you like when you and Magna do dates?"

At Luminous' question, she smiled. "Well, the one thing to keep in mind is that any female loves a romantic night," she said. "I personally love eating a candlelit dinner with Magna, dancing with him to our favorite love song, eating chocolate, and cuddling together to either watch a movie or let romantic music play while we hug and kiss each other."

He nodded. "What kind of movies do you suggest?" He asked.

"Well, romance movies are always nice," she said. "But really, it can be any movie. Sometimes Magna will pick out a movie that I like and watch it with me and sometimes, we'll watch a movie we've already seen, which means we end up mostly kissing and cuddling as the movie plays."

Luminous smiled at that. "What about…gifts?" He asked.

"Well, one gift any woman loves is getting roses from her guy, especially if the roses are either red or her favorite color," Rachel explained. "I personally love blue roses and Magna Charge got me a bouquet of them on my birthday this year and just the other day, he gave me a single one as a 'just because' present."

"What's a 'just because' present?" The former villain asked.

"It's a gift you give to someone because you know they would like it," she answered. "Like how my children drew a picture of themselves and their father and me and gave it to me just because they knew I would like it and wanted to give it to me."

He nodded, smiling at that. "Mags does love cherry-filled chocolates," he said.

"That would be something to get her," Rachel said with a smile. "What else does she like?"

"Corn chowder and garlic bread, purple roses, and adventure movies," he said.

"Okay," said the Tech Portal Master. "You can plan a romantic night with all those things or even add something new that will surprise her."

Luminous nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Rachel," he said. "I'll go make plans while Mags is in her lab."

He then paused. "Um, do you think you could…um…?"

"Keep Mags occupied while you get things ready?" Rachel asked knowingly. He nodded. "Sure. She mentioned something about a new upgrade for Speedlight. I'll check with her after he wakes up to see if it's ready."

Relieved, Luminous set to work getting his room fixed up, going through CDs and DVDs, finding the perfect romance CD and Mags' favorite movie. Smiling, he put the CD in the CD player and put the DVD in the DVD player. "There," he said to himself. "Set and ready to play later."

Sneaking down to the kitchen, he found Chef Pepperjack, who was more than willing to cook up a pot of corn chowder and some garlic bread for him and Mags, even pulling out a special cart that would keep the food hot for the two as they enjoyed it. Grateful to the chef, Luminous thanked him and set off for a shop in a nearby Mabu village, looking over the owner's wares before seeing a new magnifying eyepiece that extended to several magnifications. Knowing Mags would love that and she was looking for one recently, he bought it and had it wrapped for her. Thanking the shop owner, he headed back to the Academy, stopping in the kitchen and finding the dinner was almost ready. He then put the finishing touches in his room and then went to go collect Mags.

* * *

Mags put in the new upgrade in Speedlight's shoulder. "There," she said. "That'll give him a boost in his armor."

"Thank you, Mags," Rachel said gratefully.

"Thank you, Auntie Mags," Speedlight echoed, hugging his aunt before he spotted his uncle. "Uncle Luminous!"

The former Light villain chuckled and caught his nephew in his arms as the little one jumped towards him to hug him. Rachel, who chuckled at her son's behavior, sighed a little. "What am I going to do with him having all that energy?" She groused good-naturedly.

"How about racing with me?" Magna Charge asked, coming up behind her and hugging her.

Hearing that, Speedlight let out a happy cry and reached for his father. Luminous chuckled again as he handed the boy over to Magna Charge. "Mama, can I go racing with Daddy? Please?" The little robot begged, giving his mother a puppy look.

Rachel looked at her future mate and he had the same look on his face. "So that's where our son learned the puppy eyes from," she said, but the smile on her face showed she was amused. "Alright, but you mind your father, Speedlight."

"Yes, Mama," he said.

"We'll be fine, my proton," Magna Charge said, giving the Tech Portal Master a quick, loving kiss on the mouth.

Smiling, the three headed out and Luminous caught Mags around her waist, making her giggle as she turned to him. "Hello, Lumi," she said sweetly.

"Hello, my lovely inventor," he said, making his voice deeper, which made her giggle again before he swept her up in his arms and began walking briskly out of the lab and to his room.

"Hey!" Mags protested. "Lumi, my lab."

"Nope, not tonight, my special inventor," he said, arriving at his room and entering, shutting the door before setting Mags down and holding her to him. "Close your eyes, my love."

She looked at him. "Lumi, I…," she started to protest, but he gently covered her mouth with his hand, smiling at her before placing his other hand over her eyes.

"Close your eyes," he repeated his request softly.

Sighing, the purple-haired inventor did so and after a moment, felt herself being gently pushed to sit in a chair and soft music began to play. Other sounds came out and she smelled something familiar, but didn't open her eyes quite yet. "Alright, my love, open your eyes," she heard Luminous say a moment later and she did so, gasping as she found herself sitting at a candlelit table with corn chowder and garlic bread for dinner.

"Oh, Lumi, it's wonderful," she said, giggling when she felt him kiss her neck.

"Happy anniversary, my lovely inventor," he said.

Mags would freely admit that the dinner was the most wonderful she had ever had and after they were finished, she went right over to Luminous and kissed him full on the mouth, making his eyes widen in surprise before he returned the kiss, making her giggle a little as she hugged him tightly, groaning in pleasure at the kiss and he gently leaned her back in a dancing dip as he continued kissing her.

After a bit, seeing his lovely girl was a bit dazed from the deep kiss, he pulled her over to his bed and laid her down on it. "How about a movie?" He asked.

She nodded. "Which one?" She asked.

"Your favorite one."

Hearing that, she perked up and as the movie played, she cuddled up to him and hugged him, cuddling more when he held her in his arms and returned the cuddle, making her giggle again before she kissed him deeply and he rolled over so that he had her half-pinned while he kissed her deeply, making her moan in pleasure.

It was after the movie that Mags decided on something and got up. "I'll be right back, Lumi," she said and moved quickly to her room, changing into her nightgown and going back to his room, finding him in his nightclothes too. He turned and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Wow," he said softly. "Beautiful."

Mags blushed. The nightgown was modest and a pretty blue color and had sparkles on it. Luminous opened his arms and she went into his embrace. "I have something for you, my love," he said and handed her the small gift.

She smiled. "What's this?" She asked.

"Something you'll kiss me breathlessly for," he said half-teasingly, half-seriously.

Giggling, she opened her gift and gasped at seeing it was an eyepiece magnifier she had been looking for. "Oh, Lumi, you're amazing!" She said, giving him another big kiss, indeed become breathless as they kissed before he gently pulled away to allow her to breathe.

"I have one more surprise," he said, pulling her over to the window. "Starcast helped me with this one."

He pointed his finger to a set of stars and before their eyes, the stars not only shone brighter, but spelled out their names, making her smile. "Oh, I love it," she said and turned to him. "Just as much as I love you."

Luminous smiled at her. "And I love you, my lovely inventor," he said, pulling her gently over to the bed and she glomped him, making him fall back onto the bed as she kissed him again and hugged him. He held her close and returned the kiss happily.

For about an hour, they cuddled and kissed before Mags looked at him sleepily. "You're the greatest, Lumi," she said. "How did I get so lucky to get a guy like you?"

"How did I get so lucky to get a beautiful woman like you?" He asked with a smile, giving her a loving kiss goodnight before they fell asleep, cuddling each other happily in their sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
